My Little Oc part 1
by Raze Silverwing
Summary: the title is pretty self explanitory. this is my second fanfic so please read and review.
1. my little oc part 1

**hello every pony welcome to my second fanfiction my little oc. i got this idea from my little dashie by enough stalling lets start the um... i wouldn't call it a chapter. more like a part. like part 1.**

**any way here we go**

**Disclaimer: i don't own mlp:fim**

**my little oc**

It all started about 17 years ago. I was about 16. I was walking home from work, It was raining and I didn't have an umbrella, fortunately I knew a short cut that was heavily shaded and it would keep me dry. I turned left and walked through an abandoned building. apparently it used to be some kind of library. Suddenly a sound came from behind a stack of books scaring me half to death. For some reason though I had to see what it was. I slowly and cautiously walked around the stack and found... a box. I didn't see why a box could make a sound like that. So I decided to just leave it ,but for some reason i just had to open the thats just what I did and what greeted me stopped my heart.

"This can't be right." I whispered because what was in the box was my oc Onyx Stone as a filly sleeping. her black/red streaked mane and tail had leaves and twigs in it making her look sad and pathetic.

"You can't be real." I thought. I slowly reached down to touch the sleeping filly. I touched her head and carefully stroked her. Her eyes slowly opened and I quickly pulled my hand back. She rubbed her eyes with her hooves and looked up at me with those beautiful ocean blue eyes I gave her. My heart stopped and I carefully picked her up. On instinct she started struggling.

"Ssshh... its okay I promise I won't hurt you." I told her. she stopped struggling and looked up at me again. I gently tucked her into my pelt was really soft.

"Lets get you someplace warm." I told her. She snuggled into my jacket happy for the I got home I reached in my pocket with one hand while holding Onyx with the other. I pulled out a key and unlocked the door and walked in closing and locking the door behind me. Now my house wasn't anything special: it had a couch that folds out into a bed, a coffee table not that I drink coffee,a CRT tv on the floor that only picked up three channels none of them cartoons,a playstation 2 hooked up to the tv and 7 different games to match. My house had two bedrooms and only one bathroom, one of the bedrooms I used as a storage room which was just a fancy way of saying my closet. The walls were purple but were slowly fading. There was a bed in there but has long dissapeared with all the junk in there. I set Onyx down who had fallen asleep until I had set her on the ground. Instantly she woke up and started to take in her surroundings. She went from room to room sticking her head where it could reach. Finally when I thought this could go on for hours, she stopped. She went to the couch and hopped up on to it and started to... how do i put it ... hoove it kinda like a cat would before taking a nap and sat down on the middle cushion. She stared at me watching my every move as if I were some kind of prey and she was the predator. So I went into my room picked up my computer chair and moved it into the living room, placed it down and took a seat. We stared at each other for a full hour, neither of us daring to blink until I couldn't take it any more. I reached out to touch her. She backed up farther into the couch scared at what I was doing. I just kept my hand out. Slowly she came forward inch by inch watching my hand. Eventually her muzzle was so close to my hand that I could feel the air coming from it. Then what came next surprised me. she pushed her had into my hands and started to rub against it. I gently petted her head getting rid of some of the leaves and twigs in the process. I pulled my hand back and got up, went to the bathroom and picked up my hairbrush. I didn't really need it until now. I went back into the living room and sat back down. I guess she knew what it was for. she jumped on to my lap and sat down. I took the brush and very carefully started to brush her mane. She seemed to like it so much she fell asleep right there in my lap. I laughed smiling for the first time. I gently picked her up and went to my storage room. With my one free hand, I cleared the bed wich was covered in bits of metal and placed her on the bed. Then I went to the closet and got a blanket and very carefully tucked her in ,kissed her on the forehead and silently exited the room.I yawned realizing I had had a very long day. So I went to my room got dressed in my night clothes and went to bed. Eventually I fell asleep dreaming about what might happen next.

**and thats it for part one. i think this is pretty good so far. let me know whhat you review**

**bye for now.**


	2. my little oc part 2

**hello once again fellow bronies and pegasisters welcome to part 2 of my little oc.i'm thinking of doing ony 2 parts so this will be the last one. but either way i hope you enjoy it. for those of you who don't know i got the idea from ROBCakeran's my litle dashie.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own MLP:FIM only Onyx Stone**

**My little oc part 2**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of...bacon? I got up took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and my hair and went to the living room. I was greeted by Stone (I decided to call her stone which she seemed to like) who was using her magic to fix breakfast. How did she learn to do that? I looked down and saw how. She must have been searching the rooms for some toys or something and must have found my books on the mind. How she learned to read though is beyond me. Stone must not have heard me come down, so I went to help and startled her in the process. I went to the fridge and got out the instant pancake mix, some orange juice, and some milk. I started setting the table placing two plates and one set of silverware. I then went back into the kitchen and started up my mini pancake maker. I poured the batter into the maker and I placed the lid down. when they were done I got a spatula and placed the pancakes on a plate. Then I went and set them on the table along with the bacon. I then pulled a chair out for her which she hopped up on and sat there patiently waiting. I sat down folded my hands and said grace. she saw what i was doing and did the same ..or tried to.

"Amen." I said.

"Amen." Stone repeated. That surprised me. I sat there and stared at her. Did she just speak? I thought. What she said next could not prepare me for anything.

"Daddy can I eat now?" she asked and gave me the cutest smile I have ever seen.

"Y..yes, yes you can." I told her surprised. She...she called me daddy, I thought. I watched as she buried her muzzle into her pancakes. I smiled for the second time that week. After breakfast we went to the abandoned library, the same one I found her. I went and got a book and sat down. She ran to me and jumped into my lap.

"Daddy can you read to me, please?" she asked me. I opened the book and started to read outloud to her. When the story was done I noticed Stone yawn.

"I think its time for someone's nap." I said. She nodded and i picked her up and carried her home. I set her in bed and tucked her in. I decided to run out and get her a gift. Knowing she had a thing for the Nyan Cat I went and searched through the rubble of an abandoned toy store. Yes, almost everything is abandoned where I live. Finally I found one in pretty good condition , all it needing is a wash. Mission completed I went home with my prize. I got home and went to Stones room to find her crying. I went over to her and sat down reaching over to her and giving her a hug. She calmed down a little bit enough to tell me she had a nightmare.

"Shh... everythings fine now, here I got you something." I told her. handing her the Nyan plushie. She smiled and instantly I was tackled by a hug.

"Thank you daddy I love it !" she said her voice filled with happiness.

"Your welcome, anything for my little girl." I said. she yawned again and I tucked her back into bed. She clutched the plushie tightly. I kissed her on the forehead and left the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I smiled knowing nothing could take her away from me.

"Goodnight Onyx Stone."


End file.
